Loving Comfort
by Cyfyclops
Summary: Blake cries over her past and is surprised when Nora arrives to comfort her. (BTW: this is my first fan fic!)


The wind rolled lightly through a small crack in team RWBYs dorm room window, howling as it filled the empty room. Well, the almost empty room. Blake sat quietly atop her bed. She wore a cotton t-shirt and shorts underneath her favorite silk robe that draped down exposing her shoulders. Her smooth, shaven legs reflected the lamp light behind her. A book was clasped in her hands though she did not read it. Her eyes traveled across the pages but she did not read the words. Instead her thoughts trailed off to the dark corners of her memories. The ones of her young, ambitious, yet oblivious self. She painfully remembered some of her first operations for the White Fang. She remembered feeling so proud. Proud of herself, what she was doing, what she was changing. These thoughts quickly trailed off into crushing regret as tears began to well in her eyes. She fought them back and tried to concentrate on the book in her hands but failed. A single tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto the page.

The faunus felt he ears twitch under her bow as a set pf heavy foot steps stomped down the hall. Nora. Blake could always distinguish Nora's foots steps from the others. Setting her book down, Blake pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself. She listened to the thumping footsteps crash down the hallway. They were so loud that she could envision exactly where Nora was every inch of her journey. The thunderous foot steps slammed into team JNPR's room and paused for a brief moment. No words were spoken. Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune were in the library. Accompanied by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. They all gathered there a few times a week to socialize. Blake usually joined them. But often times she would slink away and retreat to their room. Silent, and isolated. Wrapped in her sheets where she could escape from the world. By now she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her own audible crying, nor the did she the tears running down her face. Her blanket had fallen off her shoulders and rested between her and the wall now, allowing the cold air to coat her smooth pale skin. The cold violated her. She felt so vulnerable in this instance. So... Targeted. She felt as though her tears would freeze before they even left her amber eyes. She wanted nothing more than to slip away, out of this reality and into her own.

"Blake?" Nora was standing in the doorway now. So lost in her depression, Blake had not heard the door open. Nor had she heard the ginger haired girl stomp down the hallway. "Blake?" Nora spoke again. Her voice was soft. Filled with genuine care and worry. Never before had Blake heard Nora's voice wrapped in such sweet melody. Blake looked up only for a moment to see the normally energetic girl standing in the door frame. Nora's posture was unlike Blake had ever seen it before. Her shoulders were not held high. Her chest was not pushed outward. Her feet were not stood wide. She wasn't even wearing her usual battle dress. Instead, she was dressed in a cozy set of pajamas, her shoulders sloped elegantly, her hands linked in front of her belt, and her ankles were crosses as she leaned against the frame. Her turquoise eyes glistened as what little light that made its way through the window met them. Blake barely acknowledged her presence before lowering her head again, burying her face between her knees. Nora stepped gently towards the distressed faunus girl. Her foot steps were soft and muffled on the carpet and her voice was silky and smooth. "Blake?" Nora repeated once more as she walked slowly towards the bed. She did not lift her head this time. Instead, Blake murmured: "Please, leave me be." she didn't really want the ginger girl to leave, but she didn't know what else to say. Nora was emitting a warm feeling of relief that Blake had never felt from her before. But it did not matter, for Nora could not understand Blake's words through her knees anyways. She heard only a soft, muffled voice coated in despair.

Nora did not ask for permission before sitting gently on the bed only an inch away from Blake. She reach back and placed the blanked around the kit, covering her freezing shoulders. Nora rested her right hand on Blake's shoulder, nudging gently, inviting Blake to lean into her. The black haired girl resisted at first, but then let out a sob as she collapsed into Nora's loving embrace. Nora's body was warm and comforting. Blake rested her cheek on Nora's breast, still holding her legs in a fetal position. not a word was spoken for several minutes. Instead, Nora covered as much of the sobbing girl as she could in the blanket and slowing stroked her hair. Blake felt at home in Nora's arms. Her breasts made for the softest pillow, and her hands were warm against her pale, freezing skin. Blake's tears ceased, but her sobbing did not. She let out a loud whimper, and turned to bury her face into Nora's chest, muffling her cries. Nora only loving shushed her and began to rock slowly, holding her tighter.

Several more minutes passed before any words were spoken. The silence was finally broken when Blake lifted her head to meet Nora's eyes. They did not posses the same fierce, warrior spirit that usually enveloped the ginger girls eyes. No. Now they were filled with more love and compassion than Blake could ever remember seeing. "You don't have to say anything. Not until you're ready." Nora said before placing a gently kiss on the faunus' forehead. The kiss was warm. The same kind of warm that Blake felt when... when... She could not remember. She could not remember the last time she had felt such warmth. This warmth was not in regards to temperature. It was a completely different type of warmth. It was the warmth of love. The type of love that is conveyed unconsciously when you know that someone truly cares for you. And Nora did. She did truly care for the small kitten.

Blake met Nora's eyes again. The amber in Blake's eyes mixed with the light turquoise or Nora's to form the color of sympathy. Now, Blake's crying had stopped. Her tears had dried and her sobbing had ceased. She felt safe as she rested her head down onto Nora's breasts again. "I-I don't know how much longer I can... fight." Blake finally spoke. Her voice was battered. Battered as though the cold air that snaked through the window fought her words ever step of the way on their journey to Nora's ears. Silence hung in the air for a moment as Nora took one of Blake's hands in her own, unwrapping Blake from herself, whilst simultaneously pulling the blanket further over her. "I know it's hard." Nora's voice was so, so soothing. "I know you've been fighting forever, but you have to keep fighting. I know you can win this battle. You're stronger than you know, Blake." Blake didn't know how Nora could understand. but she believed her. She loved the feeling of compassion that flowed between them as their fingers intertwined. Blake then felt the other girls right hand reach up to hold her cheek. Unconsciously, Blake reached up with her free hand and cupped Nora's as a smile snuck it's way across her face.

Nora looked to the door, which she had forgotten to close behind her, in time to see Pyrrha and Jaune walk by. They stopped briefly and began to walk towards the couple only to be silently ushered away by Nora. Blake did not notice. She was too lost in Nora's enveloping embrace. Jaune and Pyrrha padded away silently to leave the two. However, Jaune, as graceful as he was, slammed to door to team JNPR's room as he entered. Blake jumped slightly at this, pushing her self closer to Nora. A light whimper escaped Blake's tender lips and Nora shushed her calmly again. "Will you tell me why I'm holding you, sweet girl?" Nora asked with a subtle hint of humor in her voice. Blake did not answer. "Are you tired of hiding who you really are?" These words came out cautiously. Nora knew her question was a risky one. "Are you tired of hiding under that bow?" Blake shot her head up and looked into Nora's eyes and all ambient noise seemed to die. "But- How? I never told any-" "You didn't have to" Nora interrupted, pausing to place another kiss on Blake's forehead. "I may wear the spirit of a happy, energetic, fun loving, psychopath. But I can still see inside people more that one might imagine. I don't think anyone else knows, but I could tell from our first meeting. The way you held yourself. The way you stealthed about, avoiding as many people as you could" Blake gazed into Nora's memorizing eyes as she spoke. Her heart had sunk to be bottom of her stomach and began to rise again as the sweet, musical words left Nora's lush lips. As she continued, Nora guided the faunus' hand up to her bow. It was ages before Blake began to un-tie it. Looking down at the bed sheets as she did so. Nora would not have this however. She lifted Blake's chin with her pointer finger until their eyes met again as the bow feathered slowly onto Blake knee.

Nora looked to Blake's adorably cat ears for a moment and the returned her focus to Blake's eyes before speaking. "You are Blake Belladonna, god damnit. You are a faunus. You are strong and beautiful and powerful. You are perfect in every way. You are fucking awesome, Blake!" Nora's words plowed into Blake's soul, crushing the devastating despair that had filled her heart before, and replaced it with the strangest feeling. A strange feeling that Blake could not comprehend. One she had never felt before. As she sat there, wrapped in Nora's arms, staring into her glistening eyes, with their fingers together, Blake felt what could only be described as love swim up from within the deepest regions of her soul. Without breaking their gaze, Blake timidly removed Nora's finger from her chin and placed her hand on Nora's rosey cheek. An eternity seemed to pass as they gazed into each others soul, into each others very person. Nora was the first to close her eyes. She wanted this too. She loved holding Blake the way she was, The way Ren held her when she needed it. But she had never felt quite like this when she was wrapped in his arms. Holding Blake felt too right. So right that she didn't want to let go, but now her desire to kiss the faunus girl was beginning to overwhelm her. Blake closed her eyes next and lean forward fearfully. She wondered how she could want something so badly but be so afraid to do it all at once. She cast these thoughts aside and pressed her lips against her companions suddenly. Love exploded throughout Blake's body and her eyes rolled backwards behind their lids as their mouths connected and Nora's warm lush kiss beat down the cold that covered Blake's lips. It was the most wonderful feeling Blake had ever experienced, she couldn't hold back a quiet purr that had build up inside her. Nora held Blake's face with both her hands as she delivered her love to you black haired girl. Their lips danced together for a time before Blake slowly pulled away, sooner than Nora wanted her to. The eyes locked once again and their hands linked together. And for the first time in as long as Blake could remember, everything was right with the world.


End file.
